Dr. Schadenfreude
'''Doctor Schadenfreude' is a GRY Medic and a freelance scientist who turned himself into a TF2 Freak. He serves as the primary antagonist in the QMSC series. He was created by YouTube user SarisKhan. His battle theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=80a-DF6o46o Silent Hill OST - Die]. Biography At some point in the past, Schadenfreude had left his team and started conducting dangerous genetic experiments. Not much is known about their exact nature and results, but one of them gave the doctor his supernatural abilities. He later recruited Cryo to serve as his henchman. Together with Cryo he secretely watched as a certain BLU Vagineer awaited the arrival of his defeated enforcer, Robosol. He was noticeably amused by the Monster's failure. Several days later Cryo retrieved remains of the BLU Vagineer, who was killed in a vicious duel with Soldine, and brought them to Schadenfreude. The scientist openly expressed his satisfaction with the possibilities they presented to him. At some point he encountered Major Scout Guy, a TF2 Freak hunter who defected from HECU after the disheartening realisation he is a Freak himself. Dr. manipulated his mind and set him against his old friend, Orangeman. When the two eventually met, Major Scout Guy attacked his former ally seemingly of his own will, but was interrupted and knocked out by Soldine, who inadvertently freed him from Schadenfreude's influence. Dr. Schadenfreude, safe in the depths of his subpolar laboratory, sensed the release of his unwitting pawn. Some time later, he repeatedly attempted to manipulate CyborScout into killing CyborSpy. Despite losing control of her anger as a result, she tried to resist the temptation. However, it proved to be increasingly more difficult as the time passed. Soon after Medizard's interrupted intrusion in the laboratory, Schadenfreude scolded Cryo for not being able to stop the intruder. Nevertheless, his attention was quickly drawn back to his latest experiment subject, Destroyer. As he proclaimed his creation process successful, the previous test subjects, Golem, Shriek and Razor observed silently from nearby. Personality and Behaviour Dr. Schadenfreude's calm and collected personality makes him stand out among the many capricious, bipolar and erratic TF2 Freaks that inhabit the GMod World. He remains composed and serious at all times, and acts with an air of arrogance and dignity. There is also an even darker side to his personality. True to his name, he seems to thoroughly enjoy other people's misfortunes, and is perfectly willing to cause some himself. He is prone to acts of malice, and sometimes verges on the edge of sadism. However, he seems to possess a certain honour code. For example, he is hesitant to finish off an opponent who has already been defeated, and considers potential requests for mercy. He is also unusually thoughtful and methodic in his actions and pursues his goals in an orderly, unflinching manner. Powers and Abilities Dr. Schadenfreude's abilities may be collectively called psychokinesis, which is an umbrella term that covers various powers concerned with the use of one's unusual mind. One of Schadenfreude's abilities is Mind Manipulation. He is capable of mentally discovering and exploiting one's doubts, negative emotions and fears. It works best on primitive, single-minded or seriously troubled victims. Rather than changing them into mindless drones, Dr. Schadenfreude subtly influences them to do things beneficial to him allegedly on their own behalf. Faults and Weaknesses *Physically Dr. Schadenfreude is for all intents and purposes a normal human. Thus, he may be easily injured or killed by most TF2 Freaks, meaning he absolutely needs to avoid being hit. *Those with strong will can successfully resist Mind Manipulation. Moreover, it is completely useless during combat, because the opponent is focused on fighting him and consequently resistant to subtle manipulation. Trivia *Dr. Schadenfreude's creator considers him the second strongest of his TF2 Freaks, though he is unwilling to reveal the exact nature and extent of Schadenfreude's abilities before they are displayed in a video. *Schadenfreude was designed to be drastically different from the typical TF2 Freaks in both personality and powers. Notable Videos *''Soldine vs. Robosol'' *''Soldine's B-day'' *''Operation: Vagineer'' *''Friend or Foe?'' *''Hatred unleashed'' *''Frost Fight'' Category:Demonic Category:GRY Team Category:Intellectuals Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:Magicians Category:Medics Category:Monsters made by SarisKhan Category:Reality-warpers